Un freudien vous dirait…
by Ceska Zbrojovka
Summary: Tout commence par un rêve stupide. Mais un rêve qui implique severus snape, un chameau, et trois danseuses du ventre, c'est forcément malsain, non? Petite histoire humoristiques sur les maraudeurs!


**disclaimer** ( j'ai jamais compris ce que c'était, mais... )

**auteur**: Moi. Mais les personnages sont pompés sur l'excellente fiction " Harry Potter "

**genre**: On ne se refait pas. HUMOUR, bien sur!

**rating**: Allez. Rien que pour le traumatisme que vous infligera la vision de severus snape en string ( ça viendra par la suite ), K+

petite note: ceci n'est qu'un coup d'essai. je comptais écrire quelque chose de beaucoup plus délirant à la base, mais c'est ma toute première fanfiction Harry Potter! Amusez vous bien!

-o-

Allongé dans son lit à baldaquin, Sirius Black était en train de faire un rêve merveilleux.

Dans ce rêve, de belles jeunes filles, peu vêtues et visiblement amputées des trois quart de leurs facultés intellectuelles, dansaient en ondulant des reins. Sirius lui même, fumant au narguilé, un turban qui ne lui allait pas sur la tête, se laissait aller au fond des coussins en jetant un oeil de possession bienveillante à son sérail.

Jusque là, tout allait très bien dans le petit monde fantasque de Sirius. Mais soudain, il sentit une main de poser sur son épaule.

" Quoi? " Demanda t-il en expulsant un long, long nuage de fumée en direction de la courtisane voilée venue sans doute quérir ses faveurs.

" Tu sais que je t'ai toujours beaucoup aimé, Patmol... "

Sirius eut un regard interloqué. Cette voix...

La jeune beauté souleva son voile. Et le visage souriant de Remus Lupin lui envoya un baiser.

" mais que... " Il se retourna. Severus Snape venait de commencer une danse du ventre très sensuelle à quelques mètres de lui, imité par un James Potter qui semblait étrangement gracieux sous ses voiles rose fushia.

" C'est au cauchemar! " Hurla sirius en se levant d'un bon. Il avisa son reflet dans une coupe d'or sur la table. Il avait à présent une tête de chameaux et une banane à la Elvis.

" Et n'oublie pas que c'est _moi_, ta favorite, minauda Snape en remuant des épaules.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!

Sirius se réveilla en sueur, hurlant de tout ses poumons. Au dessus de lui, Lupin, inquiet, sursauta et recula de quelque centimètres.

" ça ne va pas, patmol?

- Le chameau!! Le chameau!!

- Hein?

- Va t-en! Infâme courtisane, infâme courti...

Sirius était bien parti pour continuer de crier pendant quelque heures encore, mais un coup de manchette vigoureux lui tomba sur la nuque.

" Non mais c'est pas fini! beugla James Potter, avec un air furieux. On peut même plus dormir, ici!

- Tu parlais dans ton sommeil, expliqua Remus avec un air d'excuse, alors... - Il y eut un silence. Black savait parfaitement qu'il avait tendance à beaucoup marmonner quand il rêvait, et il savait que ses amis savait. Aussi attendait il l'inévitable. -

" Alors comme ça, je... continua Lupin, je... _remue sensuellement mon arrière train en portant un tutu_? C'est bien comme ça que Patmol a dit, James?

- Ouais, répondit Potter avec un air sombre. Patmol, c'était de moi que tu parlais quand tu as dit que... "

- Non! L'interrompit Black, désespéré! Non! Jamais je ne t'aurais... L'histoire de la pieuvre n'avait rien à voir! c'était au début du rêve et il n'y avait que...

Mais James lui lança un regard acide.

" Ouais, bah en tout cas, je crois que tu as assez marmonné sur les différentes parties de nos anatomies respectives pour ce soir. À l'avenir, je te serais reconnaissant de ne plus comparer " _la grosse tentacule frétillante et visqueuse du calamar géant_ " avec mon...

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris, ça va, le coupa Sirius en ronchonnant sous ses draps. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que je rêve, Cornedrue!

" Encore heureux! Sinon, je crois que je me poserais des questions sur la nature de tes rapports avec Snape...

Sirius prit un air horrifié.

" Ne me dites pas que... "

" Non, répliqua James d'un ton léger. Mais avoue que ç'aurait été très amusant si ça avait été le cas "

Sirius Black poussa un effroyable juron et balança à son ami un coup de pied rageur.

La nuit promettait d'être très longue.

-o-

Sirius se laissa tomber sur l'un des bancs de la table griffondor, et commença à feuilleter le journal d'un air indifférent en sirotant son thé au citron.

" Alors, bien dormi, _sultan_, rigola James en s'asseyant à côté de lui avec une vigoureuse tape dans le dos.

Nul ne saura jamais si ce fut une conséquence de la bourrade ou bien simplement le fait que Sirius ait en cet instant très, très honte, ou les deux, mais toujours est il qu'il cracha une giclée brulante de thé au visage de Peter pettigrew assis juste en face. Le malheureux porta ses mains à son visage en couinant, tandis que James, secoué d'un fou rire, tapait du poing sur la table.

" ça va, mon vieux? S'inquiéta un griffondor voisin en inspectant la figure de Peter. Oula, c'est méchant, ça... Il se leva et jeta à Sirius et James un regard qui en disait long sur la considération qu'il portait à leur santé mentale. " Allez, viens mon gros, commanda t-il à Peter qui chouinait toujours. On va aller soigner ça à l'infirmerie. "

Sirius faillit faire une remarque sur cet excès d'attentions que Terry Macgilliam portait à son ami, mais il se souvint juste à temps qu'il était mal placé pour se moquer de lui. _LUI_, au moins, n'avait sans doute pas rêvé de ses meilleurs camarades en train de faire la danse des sept voiles.

-o-

S'il y avait bien une chose que Severus Snape n'aimait pas le matin, à l'exception des 99,9 pour cent de la population de Poudlard petit déjeunant à ses côtés, c'était bien être dérangé par le bruit de Potter et de ses petits copains.

Il se leva pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, et jeta à la petite bande un regard qu'il espérait bien méprisant. Mais visiblement, le plus grassouillet des quatre occupait déjà toute leur attention et il semblait inutile de les fixer d'un air hargneux plus longtemps.

Il avança dans le couloir avec une expression résolue, dépassant un groupe de première année qui semblèrent terrifiés. Snape n'en avait que faire, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il était habitué à ce genre d'attitudes, et pour tout, dire, il aimait bien. Au moins, on le laissait tranquille.

Il monta l'escalier. Derrière lui, il y eut quelques rires atrocement familiers, ceux de James, Sirius, et Remus, qui quittaient la grande sale et longeaient un autre couloir, plus loin.

" C'est peut être un rêve visionnaire " raillait Potter sur ce ton suffisant que Severus détestait.

" Mais oui, bien sur, répliqua Black, dis tout de suite que tu te vois dansant nu dans mon futur sérail "

Potter dut trouver cela beaucoup moins drôle d'un seul coup, car il se tut et Snape devina qu'il devait avoir envoyé un coup de poing à son compagnon de chambrée. Mais de toute manière, cela ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Il se concentra sur autre chose et continua sa marche.

Il avait déjà oublié lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la bibliothèque.

-o-

voilà! juste un petit début pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance! Si ça vous plait, je ferai une suite. en tout cas, ça portera sur la jeunesse des maraudeurs, et leur grande connerie, aussi. Et sur la danse des sept voiles.

Surtout la danse des sept voiles.


End file.
